User talk:Katbluedog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Katbluedog/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 15:48, February 21, 2010 Kat, I let users have a single page for their character or themselves. Peter had got out of hand. He's done it before. I removed the extra pages but kept his single one. EC Ok thank you for deleting the pages. It was getting annoying to see all of the fake information. : 14:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing... Yes, Kat - sometimes i come behind and check on pages. often just to add a missing internal link or fix a typo. I make every effort to keep what someone wrote unless its incorrect or makes no sense. I love the stuff you've done so far. please don't be offended if i check it. EC Keep up the good stuff! Thank you Kat... i try not to come off as snobby. I know i am a bit of a control freak sometimes.. Eliza T. Creststeel 02:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey matey! Good work matey with all yer edits. You may know me as Lord Midhav on PotC wiki... here I am one of the main admins. I'd like to invite you to come to the Shoutbox. Here are the instructions for it (unless you know of it). Go to More, near Log out. Go to Manage Widgets and then click on Shoutbox. It's a good way to keep in touch and plan out everything. - Lord Midhav 03:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Copying Plz Stop Copying Every Edit Or Paragraph I Make Sorry! Im Sorry If You Can Forgive Me Im Not That Good Of a Writer When I Type Clothes It Didint Come Up With Anything! Prob Just a Comp Error Projects I am involving you in the PotCo music files project. I left some comments already for you so get yourselves read for the project. Apparently there are alot of music files to be uploaded. The comments I left may answer your problems. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MidhavDarkskull/Projects:_Music Lord Midhav 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nicky for admin. I haven't seen the major edits that I needed from you or Stpehen. It ain't now about your edits counts... But I want to see something big like what you were doing on the PotC wiki. Probably one of you should do all the music uploads.. But even that won't be MAJOR. Probably you should upload all the files, and then wait for the go from me to make all the articles with proper descriptions. So, with this coming random selection for admins, I have decided to give my vote for NickyLinnea... She has put in her time for major contributions and edits. I hope you don't mind. Your pace has been quite slow in editing for some time. Unless you don't do something major then there will be no point mate. Even though you and Stpehen are trustable enough for admin you need to do a LOT more. Maybe you should also work on Weapon Groups as separate articles, like what Amarok was doing? Okay, the music files seem to be playing on my VAIO, though not on this comp. Might be a plug-in problem eh? - Lord Midhav 11:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) new relic doll not on list would you be so kind as to add this doll to the relic list. Audio Files I know you've been trying to find a way to upload music. I found this link that may be helpful. http://www.ehow.com/how_2031030_add-audio-wikipedia.html NickyLinnea 13:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Treaty I'd like to explain rule #2 of the Treaty. Have you ever been to the Club Penguin wiki. In that, the main page shows te Blog Listing of all Current News blogs of the game. This way Unregistered and Registered contributers jump over to these blogs, making it a Forums site. My plans for THIS wiki, are to make it a Wiki, and a Forums site. It will be called PotCo Wiki and Forums. It will follow the pattern of CP wiki. I would just like you to notify ALL members of that site that they can post news articles' discussions over here, instead of there. That wiki is supposed to work as a site for Spam and Player articles to fall into, so people get to know each other as a Sister to this site. Therefore, I would advise you to make them post current news discussions over here, and not there. Seriously, it won't make much of a difference, but it will balance out what the intentions and futures of both the sites are to be. Unless of course, you are keen to just have the power of adminship, to control over the users there? Reply to me, friend. - Lord Midhav 16:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It sounds reasonable Kat. I don't think it would be necessary to enforce the rules on the users there, but rather specify what need be done. Maybe the welcome message should be altered to show what the purpose of the wiki would be, including the summary on log posts? It can also be told to users who make news articles... How about that? "VanityKiller" template is my nickname for a Userbox template that other wikis' communities use. It says that "this user has promised to kill/destroy all forms of vanity, spam, etc." In our user box template, a notice of a link to the Players' wiki can be infused. - Lord Midhav 18:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry Spam accusations Hey Kat, Be careful with what you label as spam. The guy who created the "How do I register?" page was merely looking for help to solve his problem, but your response to him was rather unfriendly. Using content pages for sending messages is incorrect, but in this case you should have approached him and tried to answer his question, and tell him to use talk pages for messaging. I've left him a message, but bear it in mind next time you come across a similar case. Fair winds, Talk 20:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I do not understand your reasoning for wanting to delete the article "Abassa" It shows you how to get on full servers and explains to little pirates about one of the busiest and most helpful serve. Please Reply, Jack :) I understand but I think that can really be helpful for getting ON Abassa and full servers. P.S- How do you get those boxes saying you are level 50 etc Question? How do you make a signature like you :P - Jack Daggermenace Thanks :) Thank you! and I modified the Abassa Article... hope you like it :) Hi Um Kat um i dont know if u know this but i uh got blocked on POTC Online PLAYERS wiki and i dont know why. um can u help me out? please reply Captain Jim Logan 19:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) POTC Wiki Logo Hey Kat, I apologize for messaging you here, rather than at POTC Wiki, but I'd thought I'd message you here(since it has been a while since I've been here, lol). Anyway, I have a special need for you which I do hope you can help me with, even though you probably can't do it with your assistance. Anyway, this is what I desperately need: :I need a cropped version of this image, except that it will have the "Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean" OR "Pirates of the Caribbean" portion ONLY(you know, just to keep it saying POTC ;) ). And after which, you may choose to leave it as is OR make a "white background" out of it. I'm not really picky about which would look better...but if I did have to pick, I would prefer making a white background(because that way we won't have to possibly worry about the "On Stranger Tides" part of the pic, since OST and POTC are so close to each other). And remember, the image has to be "'250x65 pixels (only .png files)".'' If you choose to help me, great! If not, well any help is better than no help ;D(like you can ask anyone you may know who's good with this type of stuff to help, maybe). :Oh, and BTW, I've watched a BTS of Pirates 4 on "Entertainment Tonight", and all I can say is...AWESOME :O . Now, I even got at least one quote from Angelica for her page on POTC Wiki, along with 2 new Captain Jack quotes for this page. I just had to let you know, in case you haven't found out about it yet(oh, and all of the quotes came from this video announcing the Pirates 4 ET exclusive, which starts around '''0:22 of the video). I hope you like it :D! CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) New POTC4 images Hey Kat, First, I'd like to tell you(in case if I didn't tell you), that Pirates 4 had a Exclusive at a show called ET aka "Entertainment Tonight" last week(sorry if I forgot to tell you :/ ). Secondly, and I'm not entirely sure if you're able to do this or not, but I thought why not? Ok, here are 2 images from the official ET website(which is where you can see the first half of the P4 exclusive here): *Image 1 *Image 2 The main issue is that I need images without the "Click to play video ET" message(if you get my drift). And I remember that you had some program that can remove stuff like this...but I don't know if this is the same thing or not(but again, I thought "what do I have to loose by asking first", lol). So if it's possible, by you or ANYONE else, could you help me get the images the way I want them? :And don't worry, they're not for the POTC Wiki logo...they're mostly for the Jack and Angelica's image galleries in POTC Wiki(just in case you're wondering lol). Speaking of the logo and images, what do you think of the current POTC Wiki logo(which was the opening title "Pirates of the Caribbean" from Pirates 2), AND Blackbeard's new P4 image(which did came from the P4 ET Exclusive)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Blackout Hey Kat, Could you black out as much of the Pirates 3 logo as possible from this image? If not, could you at least black out "At World's End"? I'm trying to get this image cropped in a specific size, but I can't do it without at least one part of the logo being in it. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Jack P4 image Hey Kat, Do you happen to have that program that enhances an image to make it look better, like how you made the Scarlett and Giselle images? #Scarlett: Previous image | your image #Giselle: Previous image | your image Anyway, back to the matter at hand: I need, if possible, this Captain Jack image from Pirates 4 to be edited as well to where we can get a REAL good look at Captain Jack. I plan on using it as an infobox image for me :D ). Thank you for any help you can give. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and I also need that "apple-like" logo taken off from the bottom right of these 2 images(if possible): #Britishman from Pirates 4 trailer Undoing N/A Katbluedog, I apologize for undoing your edits about N/A, I did not see her blog about not have the N/A present, and reverted the page back to the traditional format with N/A. Ruisen2000 04:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC)ruisen2000 Loot Clothing Edits Kat - I've been putting the loot clothing in alphabetical order, in accordance with the name of the item, in the Loot Variations section. This will allow a user to determine very quickly if a particular piece of clothing has already been entered, even as the lists continue to get longer. With regard to the Store Variations, I've been listing those in the same order as they appear on the card at the tailor shops. Starting with the top item on the left side (Plain Clothing), I've been moving down to the bottom and then going to the next column on the right. This way I can keep track of all 21 variations a little bit easier, and it keeps the clothes grouped by color while going lighter to darker. The one exception is Brown, where I have reversed two shades (relative to the cards) to remain consistent. Don't worry about your earlier comments, I didn't take them personally. Like you, I'm simply trying to improve the Wikia. Thanks for helping us with the clothing pages! GerardP Gibbs materials pic Hey Kat, I have a query for you, but I'm not sure if you can...but I'd thought I ask. ;) Ok, I need you to get me images from this page about Gibbs in OST :D. The main images I need from you is: #Gibbs' flask #Gibbs' pistol #Gibbs' sword As far as I know, I think that's all I needed from. Basically, I need you to cover up the words to where we only see Gibbs items, if possible. If you can do this favor, that would be terrific :D! BTW, have you seen the Super Bowl trailer(and the extended version)...OR our new update at POTC Wiki with character infoboxes having "pirate fonts" for the character names(like Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, etc)...including the actor's names? Just had to ask, in case you haven't noticed yet. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and here are the other pages I found that went with that Gibbs page(I don't want images from them, just for your enjoyment). :) *Introduction *The Captain's Daughter Inn *The Mao Kun map (aka Sao Feng's charts) Hope you like them Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocking OST's page Hey Kat, You suggested to us at POTC Wiki to block the OST page to avoid any...vandal-like things. I have a question about that(since the OST premiere is upon us), how long should I protect it(1 month, 3 months, 6 months, etc)? And please reply to me about here, at POTCO Wiki, just to keep it private from certain eyes at some users at POTC Wiki(mainly those who don't bother going on here, who might freak out if someone suggested this). :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much, I just blocked it as per your idea of how it should be. So unless if regular users edit it SO badly that it must be protected, we only block new and unregistered users, right(just in case for my information)? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank, Kat. I'm not actually going to block it only for admin now. But if the users I think might ruin something, that aren't admin, then I might just go for admin only. It's not you...it's just a certain group. Though unless if it goes "super out of control", I'll just undo edits. Savvy? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) OST Images Hey Kat, Firstly, have you seen OST yet? If so, how was it? If not...you better see it! lol xD I personally thought that it was great(save a few parts), you can see my full review from this post I made at KTTC forums. And secondly, I have had arrangements on getting images from the OST Visual Guide online. So now, I need a request for getting images without words background...I don't care what color the background has to be, it just has to have NO words. ;) Here are the images I need: *Jack's ring (which we now call the "Ring of Thieves") *Scrum's necklace *Angelica's sword (I don't know if we should use that image or a cropped version from this image) *[http://imageshack.us/m/191/4723/logbook.jpg The ship's log of the Santiago] *Blackbeard's pistol (a good shot of it in the Guide didn't do so well, but I found this floating online) *Philip Swift's Bible (you gotta have the Good Book in POTC Wiki, lol) *The Chalices of Cartagena (I'm really looking forward to these, as they were important in OST) *Barbossa's pistol from OST *Barbossa's peg leg *Jack's sword from either this image or this image(whichever one works best) *Jack Sparrow voodoo doll (from either this, this, this, or this; again, whichever works) *The Spaniard's sword (I know this is a cruddy-looking image, but it's the only one we have on the Spaniard's sword) Ok, those are all of my request for edited images. Now don't worry about rushing or anything, because as much as I like to get images...I like to get them in "good quality". So take your time with these, as they are all most important for me to use. Thanks in advance for any assistance. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have seen the movie. I saw it on the first Saturday with my family. The movie was epic and amazing. OST was my second favorite behind AWE. I actually avoided the POTC Wiki for a while to not see spoilers. :I'm glad you liked it! :D I regret to say this, but OST is probably my favorite...but thankfully AWE is my second favorite(so don't fret on that lol). I hate to sound like I'm a sucker or anything, but I just had a great feeling on this film. Though it had stuff taken out(including the Jack/mermaid slap and NUMEROUS quotes from the original script and behind the scene clips), I liked it. I loved the story itself plus all the epic-ness of it...plus Jackelica was better than Willabeth IMO(for obvious reasons lol). Anyway, I'm glad you at least enjoyed it unlike the blood-sucking movie critics who are downing it as we speak. I wouldn't blame you for avoiding POTC Wiki, as vandals sometimes would post spoilers, as you warned us to block the page(thank you for the warning BTW). But I came out ok...even though I kinda already knew what was going to happen(the WHOLE time...with having read a certain "item" that had the entire thing lol). On the subject of the images, I have saved the images to my computer. I will start work on them as I have free time. My parents bought the Art of Disney for OST. I have to read or look at it still. Do you want any images from that book? :Thanks, Kat. I knew I can count on you with this :D! Just remember to take your time on them, as I want them to be as perfect as possible...especially with the Chalices(I dunno, I just love that they're like 1/3 of the plot). You mean you have the Art of OST book? Well, now you mention it, I do need the image of Blackbeard's flag(seen on the hardcover AND page 54, I believe). But if I'm way off...I apologize(we are in huge desire for an real image of BB's flag). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) We also have the Jack Sparrow Handbook. When the images are done, I will message you on the POTC wiki. :Interesting. Is the Handbook good? Any juicy details in there that we haven't seen? Because Uskok did find one Blackbeard quote that appeared in the book that didn't appear in OST(something like "Every soul has an appointment with death", I believe). And thanks again :D -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Kat, how goes the images so far? Just FYI, I will be absent I think on Thursday(as far as I know, depending if anything changes). I might be taking a day's long vacation...especially after the ruckus OST created. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, don't worry, it's ok. I have had the same type of thing happen since OST came out lol. So no worries, just take your time and get them to me ASAP. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) A Request for Apology To whom it may concern: Dear Kat.... I would, given your permission, like the chance to make one final blog, an apology, to the Wiki. I can understand if you say no. I think an apology would be the correct and formal way to finally say goodbye to the community of the Wiki. I just feel that I MAY have acted out of hand, and would like the chance to give my dearest apologies to the Wiki. Please, think about it before you make a decision. Maybe there was a reason I got angry? Did you ever see things from my point of view? Maybe constantly being targeted was upsetting me, and putting me on egde? I must go. Fair winds! 02:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Page Adoption Sorry I keep leaving you so many messages on here, but hey, I'm BANNED from the OTHER wiki, gee whadaya know! Anyways, can you inform Captain Crimson and ALL the wiki community at potcoplayers that NONE of my pages are up for adoption, and undo Crimsons edit to the following page(s): Fenway School of Magical Arts? Crimson just adopted one of my pages, I don't want them taking advantage of me being banned ,and destroying my pages. I may be banned, but I am still apart of the wiki community. And you can tell Crimson that he can stop following me on yours, and other Admins talk pages, becausse that's creepy that he's following EVERYTHING I do, and that PROVES that he's out to get me. I don't want HIM or SHADE or ANYBODY touching my pages and vandalizing them. THANKS! : If you're around, will you come on chat. NickyLinneaTalk 21:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kat- I'd like to talk to you on chat if you're around. If we miss each other I'll check back every 30 mins. NickyLinneaTalk Help Kat, Once again Tama banned me :( So, I fired Jerry from the ITB (International Trading Bank) and the Interpol. I own the ITB, so I thought that would be allowed. Tama kept undoing my edits saying I should let the people in that company decide, I said I own it and founded it, he kept undoing my edits. As for the Interpol, I own 51% plus the Interpol works for the ITB, Jerry made the page though, so that was complicated. I then removed the userboxes on Jerry's page (because he doesn't work there anymore, right?) Tama called it vandal and banned me... again. Me and Jerry worked things out (I think) but Tama is really starting to bug me. Banning me for firing someone on a Fan Creation and calling it vandal? And then the other time he banned me, Chris kept unbanning me but Tama wouldn't listen, finally Step found out and unbanned me. Can you please unban me and do something about Tama. Thanks, ''CaptainShadow11 '' 22:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kat, ''CaptainShadow11 '' 22:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::We didn't work out a thing. Shadow is just being himself, making me feel guilty if I don't forgive him. Well I don't feel guilty. He's a slimy little snail crawling under a drawer trying to get out. 23:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked. Tama blocked me again... getting annoying -_-. ''CaptainShadow11 '' 15:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Who did I argue with? I didn't do anything. ''CaptainShadow11 '' 16:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) .. You called that a "Small Fight"... whatever... ''CaptainShadow11 '' 16:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Request/Help Um, Fred tried to help me with this but uh, Tama blocked a sock of mine, which is now closed permanently on all wikis(i requested it) and now, Fred tried to take off the block, but Tama autoblocked the Captain Edge thing, i was wondering if you can unblock Edge and Kayla(that account is being closed for good) so i can edit on Players wiki again, if you cant help, i understandThe Best In The World Yes it worked, thank you ''SO ''MUCH! The Best In The World It's vs Its Kat, The recent change you made on the Chain Shot ammo page from "move your cannon to its highest angle" to "move your cannon to it's highest angle" is grammatically incorrect. It's is a contraction for "it is". Its is a possessive pronoun indicating possession or ownership. In this instance the highest angle is owned by the cannon. Just thought you would like to know why I reverted your change. Happy Pirating! Chris Badfoote 19:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Banned Kat, Tama banned me, again... Reason: Excessive arguing: cool down (consulted users on wiki chat).Record of arguing for no reason.Speaking in caps.Whinning when he doesnt get his way. *Cool down? I was never mad. Caps: I said one thing in caps because he "banned" me from his talk page, so I said, "Is that even allowed, you can't say OOH YOUR BANNED FROM MY TALK PAGE", so its not like I was yelling at him. Arguing for no reason: Okay Tama so saying that I'm not going to let you change my vote and also saying that you treat me bad, thats bad? Okay... Whining when I don't get my way: Okay Tama, you kept arguing with my vote, I said that I wasn't going to change it no matter how much you complained, you banned me from your talk, and I tell you that you don't treat me right? How is that whining when I don't get my way... *Go here http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tama63/Proposal#comm-192820 He needs to be demoted Kat, he treats me so unfairly. ''CaptainShadow11 '' 22:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why Did Tama Block Me Again? ~ Lord Lawrence Dagger Why? Why Can't I Use My New Account : "User: Lord Lawrence Dagger"? Im trying to delete my other Account "User:Chris The Cat Lover". Sincerely, Lord Lawrence Dagger Discussion Hey Kat, Can you come to the POTC Wiki chat. It's very important matter I need help with. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for calling ya again, but this bit is a hugely drastic situation(you'll get the idea when I tell you it). If you have the time, of course. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Coding OK! Thanks for letting me know :) --''Dent--Talk'' 18:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC)